


Nightmares About Demon-Eaters

by Billieonymous



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Demon Yukio, M/M, Manga AU, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billieonymous/pseuds/Billieonymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working off a little idea I'd thought up once about an awakened Yukio having a nightmare about Toudou "eating" him. Sorry I'm a bit of a tease, I'm not much for writing explicit things so I timeskipped the good parts. oops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares About Demon-Eaters

There was a hand sliding down his leg. Yukio wanted to open his eyes but he knew better. There was someone above him, a slight mint smell filling his senses.

“Okumura, I know you’re awake.”

The quiet whisper reached his ear, Saburouta Toudou. The young exorcist couldn’t help but growl slightly at the voice.

“Oh? So you don’t have complaints?”

He honestly didn’t at this point. The hand lightly stroking his tail felt rather nice. Not to mention the other hand running through his hair.

“Honestly, Okumura, you’re rather cute now that you’ve come to show your true self.”

The man chuckled into Yukio’s now pointed ears. The boy shivered as he felt a tongue run along the length of it.

“Hmm. You liked that did you?”

His face had heated up at that. Damn this demo-

He let out a sharp gasp as Toudou bit down on his neck. Damn that felt good. Yukio whined as the biting stopped. “Saburouta. I hate you.”

“Same.”

“Then why are you laughing you bastar- Ah!” Yukio yelped as he felt his tail get bitten. His eyes had opened to… nothing? He was blindfolded.

A quiet groan left the boy’s throat as he felt a line of bites trail down his chest. Slowly reaching the line of his cat print boxers he was sleeping in.

“That’s adorable; I honestly took you as more of a dog person.”

“It was my brother’s ide-AH!”

“I like it when you scream like that, Okumura~”

“That hurt you asshole!” Yukio growled; he wasn’t sure but that bite on his hip probably drew some blood.

Yukio struggled to hold in a whine as he felt the demon eater run his tongue along the bite, why did it have to feel so good? Why was he going so slow?

“Would you just hurry up and get on with it?” Yukio snapped.

He was answered with a chuckle as he felt his underwear slowly being pulled down. “Are you that impatient to become my next meal, Okumura?”

The boy’s shiver and moan as Toudou took him into his mouth was enough of an answer.

* * *

 

Yukio woke with a start. He was panting and covered in sweat. Just a dream. Only a dream.

“You alright, Yukio?”

He turned to the side, seeing his brother on the other side of their shared dorm.

“You looked like you were having a bad dream, kept screaming too.”

Yukio swallowed hard, “Y-yea. Nightmare.” He nodded in agreement, “Why don’t you go downstairs and start on breakfast? I have some work to deal with before I head down.”

The twin smiled and hopped to, glad to get started on cooking.

Yukio on the other hand. He had to figure out how to get rid of the situation between his legs.

At least Rin hadn’t noticed.


End file.
